The present invention relates to a firearms trigger lock and more particularly a lock that can be secured both by a key and a pad lock.
Handguns are wide spread in the United States. Most of these guns are kept in people""s homes mainly for their own protection. One problem plaguing society however, is the inadvertent discharge of such handguns. This usually occurs when a handgun is mishandled by an individual who is not familiar with a gun or familiar with the firing condition of the gun. Another problem in our society is children playing with guns in the home. Numerous children have been hurt in this country through playing with guns and the inadvertent firing of those guns. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to create a lock for the guns such that children cannot get the gun and inadvertently fire it. Thus, child proof the gun.
Another objective of this invention is to create this lock in such a way that it xe2x80x9cchild proofsxe2x80x9d the gun; however, is easily accessible to adults for their protection. A third objective of this invention is to create a gun lock that can make the gun super secure for individuals wishing to pack the gun away for awhile.
There are numerous gun lock patents that the lock fits between the trigger and the trigger guard to insure that the trigger cannot be pulled. Some of these trigger locks like the ones shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,538 to Shannon and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,605 to Werner show these trigger locks that use a combination to open. The main problem with these is remembering the combination under a time of high stress when someone is trying to obtain the gun for their protection. A great number of other locks for triggers use keys. U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,297 to M. E. Lentz shows a safety lock that can use a key or even a pad lock that fits between the trigger and the trigger guard but also has a rod that runs up through the barrel. The problem with this lock is, of course, that it is reasonably cumbersome and hard to use. Thus, one of the objectives of the inventor""s trigger lock is to make it simple and easy to use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,811 to Samsom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,026 to Capolupo, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,760 to Langner, all show locks that use pad locks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,026 shows an item that is placed in the trigger area of the gun and holds the trigger in place and does not allow it to move. This item is held in place with a pad lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,811 shows a pad lock with a large enough shackles that it fits behind the trigger so the trigger cannot be moved rearward and the gun fire. U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,760 shows a plug that is placed behind the trigger and a pad lock is used to hold the plug in place similar U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,026. None of these locks show the lock that can be secured between the trigger and the trigger guard with a key and also allows for a padlock to be placed on the lock for extra protection. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to create a locking system that can be locked easily with a key and also more securely locked with a padlock.
The feature that makes this work is that the lock comes in two parts that are attached by a strip of plastic that easily bends to allow the two parts to be placed together. This allows the lock to be locked with a key and also lock with a padlock. This also enables the lock to be easily and cheaply manufactured in that it""s two pieces of molded plastic and a few metal parts.
The invention is a lock for a gun that locks the trigger so it cannot be moved. The lock fits between the trigger and the trigger guard and keeps the trigger from moving. One of the unique features of the lock is that it can be locked both by a key and a padlock. The lock is comprised of two sections that in the preferred embodiment are made out of plastic which are attached together by a flexible strip of plastic and, thus, can be molded as a single piece. In approximately the middle of both sections is an opening. In this opening is placed the lock cylinder with a pin. From the end of the lock cylinder extends a loop with a sufficient size opening that a shackle of a padlock can be placed through it. To use the lock, one places the two sections together between the trigger and the trigger guard and then inserts the key into the lock cylinder and turns it. Once the pin falls in the proper location, the lock is securely held together between the trigger and trigger guard such that the trigger cannot be moved. This, of course, locks the gun. The loop that extends from the lock cylinder extends from the opening in the opposite section and past the edge of the opposite section sufficiently to allow the opening within the loop to extend out far enough that a shackle of a padlock can be placed through it. Thus, a padlock can be placed on the lock to provide additional security.